Leave out all the rest
by Flora Sly
Summary: Reviews, pls! One-shot Edward&Bella baseada na música do mesmo nome do Linkin Park. Momentos depois do fim de Twilight, POV Edward.


**Capítulo único**

O baile havia acabado há algumas horas. Mas minha mente relembrava cada cena, como se tudo ainda estivesse acontecendo.

Como eu deixei isso acontecer? Era a única pergunta que invadia minha mente.

Eu esperei quase um século. Tinha horas que eu realmente achei que não fosse capaz de amar.

Claro que eu amava minha família, não poderia me imaginar sem eles, mas eu via o amor que sentiam pelos seus parceiros, era um sentimento tão diferente desse amor que eu sentia por eles.

Eles se olhavam com uma ternura incomum, e ao mesmo tempo um desejo físico incontrolável.

Por mais que os anos passassem, a intensidade do olhar continuava. Como se eles se amassem mais a cada dia.

Eu achava aquilo surreal. Nesse quase um século de existência, já havia presenciado sentimentos assim em humanos também.

Aquilo me facinava. E algumas vezes eu os invejava.

Eu sabia que inveja era um sentimento baixo, mas não conseguia evitar.

Eles faziam aquilo parecer tão atraente, tão necessário. Eu queria ter alguém.

Quando a conheci senti que havia algo diferente nela. Demorei certo tempo até perceber o que eu realmente sentia.

Assim que me dei conta que estava completamente apaixonado por ela, parecia ser tarde demais para mim.

Mas não para ela. Ela não me merecia. Ela merecia alguém como ela. Alguém extremamente bom, alguém, ao menos, humano também.

Uma pessoa que não precisava se controlar em não matá-la enquanto a beijava.

Alguém que pudesse envelhecer ao seu lado, lhe dar filhos e até netos.

Ela merecia ter uma família, uma vida feliz ao lado de alguém normal.

Por mais que doesse, eu aceitaria, sem hesitar, se ela me dissesse que queria ser normal.

Mas ela não colaborava. Ela dizia me querer, e uma parte de mim, uma parte egoísta, amava ouvir isso.

Eu faria tudo para fazê-la feliz, mesmo que isso incluísse ela romancear com um vampiro.

Eu a amava. Cada pedaço do meu ser a desejava.

Se eu pudesse, ficaria observando-a o resto do tempo. Sentiria o seu calor, seu cheiro – mesmo que a ardência em minha garganta só piorasse – por toda a eternidade.

E no baile, eu finalmente entendi. Ela me queria também. Eu sei, ela havia dito aquilo milhares de vezes, mas ela parecia disposta a se transformar em um monstro só para ficar ao meu lado.

Eu ouvi o pedido dela nessa noite. Ela queria se tornar igual a mim.

Mas isso eu não poderia dar a ela.

De jeito nenhum, não suportaria que Bella, a minha doce Bella, se transformasse num monstro.

Ela parecia não enxergar a gravidade de seu pedido. "Eu só quero passar a eternidade ao seu lado". Aquelas palavras me incendiaram por dentro.

Meu lado egoísta queria transformá-la naquele instante, só para poder tê-la para mim, para todo o sempre. E mesmo assim parecia pouco.

Mas por outro lado, eu sabia que não estava certo. Não queria que ela tivesse uma semi-vida ao meu lado.

Ela merecia mais. Ela merecia tudo.

"Edward" ela murmurou. Por um segundo achei que ela continuava dormindo.

Ela frequentemente murmurava meu nome enquanto dormia. Aquilo me fascinava. Eu me sentia tão vivo, tão humano perto dela.

Mas era só uma ilusão. Doce ilusão.

"Edward" ela repetiu, dessa vez um pouco mais alto. O jeito que ela dizia meu nome poderia fazer meu coração acelerar, se ele ainda batesse, claro.

Eu olhei em sua direção. Seus olhos cor de chocolate me fitaram por um segundo.

"Sim?" eu disse suavemente.

"Só estou me certificando que ainda está aqui!" ela disse abrindo um sorriso.

O sorriso mais lindo de todos. Eu faria de tudo para vê-la assim.

"Eu prometi que não iria a nenhum lugar" eu lhe disse. Ela soltou um suspiro.

O que ela estava pensando? Como aquilo me agoniava. Eu precisava saber o que ela pensava, o que sentia.

"Eu sei, mas tive um sonho ruim, deixa pra lá" ela disse afastando alguns pensamentos que pareciam assombrá-la.

"Me conte" eu disse tentando não parecer autoritário.

Já era duro não poder ler seus pensamentos, se ela resolvesse guardar todos só para ela eu acho que enlouqueceria.

Se bem que, acho que já tinha feito isso. Agora eu finalmente via uma luz no fim do túnel.

Parecia haver uma maneira de ficar com ela, uma maneira sadia, e não a doentia que ela queria.

"Foi uma coisa boba, de verdade" ela disse mordendo de leve seu lábio inferior.

"Se foi uma coisa sua, definitivamente não é boba" eu disse tentando persuadi-la.

"Bem, não ria" ela começou.

"Não irei" eu disse convicto.

"Eu sonhei que estava em outro lugar, não sei onde, e você não estava comigo lá. Foi bobo, eu sei, mas eu fiquei desesperada" ela corou levemente.

Uma parte de mim, aquela parte egoísta ficou feliz em saber que ela odiaria me perder, assim como eu não suportaria perdê-la.

"Eu não vou a nenhum lugar, Bella. Você é a minha vida, eu vou estar onde você quiser que eu esteja" eu lhe assegurei.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso e me abraçou.

Cada vez parecia mais fácil me controlar com ela. O contato físico não me assustava tanto quanto antes.

"Por que você não facilita as coisas?" ela quis saber. Eu não entendi o que ela estava querendo dizer.

"Por que você não me deixa ser igual a você?' ela explicou. Ah, aquilo de novo.

"Bella, eu não quero que você vire um monstro. Não quero que tenha uma semi-vida. Você realmente merece mais" eu disse colocando um ponto final naquela história.

"Mas eu não quero mais, eu só quero você, por toda a eternidade, você não entende isso?" Ela estava quase suplicando.

Suspirei. A parte egoísta estava eufórica. Ela realmente me amava, ela se tornaria um monstro por mim.

Eu não merecia tanto.

"Eu também quero você para sempre. Mas não é justo, entenda Bella, por favor" eu pedi.

Ela soltou um suspiro.

"Alice viu, eu já me decidi, você não é a único que poderia me transformar" ela disse ríspida.

Eu sabia disso, mas será que ela não entendia na tamanha loucura que iria se enfiar?

"Bella, ao menos pense um pouco mais" eu pedi.

"Eu não suportaria te deixar, de verdade" ela disse me encarando nos olhos.

Senti uma corrente elétrica atravessar meu corpo. Como ela conseguia fazer eu me sentir tão humano?

"Eu também não, você não sabe o quanto eu te amo, Bella. Essa semi-vida que eu estou preso sempre me pareceu assustadora. Agora, eu finalmente vejo que não é tão ruim, não se eu estiver com você" eu disse por fim.

Ela me fitou. Seus olhos castanhos cor de chocolate pareciam confusos. Eu daria tudo para poder ler seus pensamentos.

"Bella, se você tivesse sido mais inteligente teria me tirado da sua vida, eu já detesto te colocar em perigo toda hora. Só o fato de ficar próximo a você já é perigoso. Eu queria ser igual a você, mas eu não posso." Eu disse por fim.

Tive que parar de fitar aqueles olhos. Senti um enorme vazio. Por que tinha que ser assim?

"Eu confio em você. E eu sei que você não pode ser igual a mim, mas eu posso, e quero, ser igual a você" ela disse tocando minha mão de leve.

"Você não sabe o que está pedindo. Quanta coisa você teria que abrir de mão..." será que era tão difícil para ela enxergar aquilo?

"Eu sei exatamente do que estou abrindo mão. Eu só quero uma coisa nesse mundo, você" ela disse um pouco mais baixo.

Fechei os olhos por um instante. Aquilo era tudo o que eu queria ouvir. Mas não era certo.

Não deveria ser desse jeito. Quando foi mesmo que essa loucura começou?

"Edward" ela disse num sussurro. "Eu te amo, mais do que é possível alguém amar" ela completou.

Impossível, eu a amava mais. Eu esperei anos, quase um século, por ela.

Por mais que as vezes parecesse impossível encontrar a tal luz no fim do túnel, por mais que fosse impossível o sol nascer na minha vida escura e doentia.

Sem responder nada, e sem dar um aviso prévio, como normalmente eu fazia, eu a beijei.

Um beijo terno. Como eu queria congelar esse momento. Ela não se moveu de início.

Acho que a peguei de surpresa. Pressionei de leve, bem de leve, como se estivesse segurando cristal, seu corpo junto ao meu.

Sentir o calor do seu corpo colado ao meu era uma sensação inexplicável.

Ela pousou suas mãos no meu pescoço. A frieza da minha pele não a incomodava, ao menos ela não deixava isso transparecer.

Passei minha mão por seus cabelos, e fui descendo até sua cintura. Não podia deixar de pensar como aquilo era errado.

Qualquer deslize meu e seria fatal para ela. Eu definitivamente não podia perder o controle perto dela.

Ela pressionou seus lábios contra os meus. Senti urgência daquele gesto.

Eu era tão irresistível para ela quanto ela era para mim.

Mais uma vez a parte egoísta do meu ser estava eufórica.

Minha garganta estava queimando mais do que nunca. Eu tinha de ser forte. Por Bella.

Depois de alguns minutos, suas mãos tentavam percorrer meu corpo, e eu tentava controlar as minhas.

Ela era como cristal para mim, qualquer movimento brusco, sem medir minha força, poderia quebrá-la.

Minhas mãos deslizaram de suas costas até a lateral de sua perna. Ela não se afastava de mim. Parecia que ela queria mais.

Eu também queria, eu queria Bella, queria que ela fosse minha. Mas isso seria ainda mais errado.

Eu não era tão controlado assim. Eu iria machucá-la. Será que ela não percebia isso?

Por que ela não tentava me parar? Ao invés disso, suas mãos procuravam juntar mais nossos corpos.

"Bella" eu disse ignorando a ardência em minha garganta.

Ela ignorou meu chamado. E procurou novamente meus lábios.

Bella não tinha mesmo a mínima noção do perigo que corria.

"Bella" eu disse mais alto e me afastando dela.

"Desculpe" ela disse corando. Seus olhos fitavam o chão.

"É que eu realmente não posso perder o controle ao seu lado" eu disse tentando fazê-la se sentir melhor.

Não queria que ela pensasse que eu a desejava. Pelo contrário.

"Eu queria conseguir me controlar" ela disse me encarando finalmente.

Eu sorri. E vi um sorriso tímido surgir em seus lábios.

Pequenos raios de sol começavam a entrar pela janela semicerrada de seu quarto.

Eu não sentia o tempo quando estava junto dela.

Simplesmente o resto do mundo não importava.

"Bella, preciso ir" eu comentei olhando mais uma vez pela janela e deduzindo que horas eram.

Seu pai logo iria despertar e checar se ela estava bem. Ele fazia isso todo dia.

"Seu pai logo vai acordar" eu disse. Ela me encarou triste.

"Eu tinha esquecido" ela suspirou. "Eu esqueço de tudo quando estou com você" ela completou.

Meu coração morto se encheu de alegria, e mais uma vez pude perceber que aquilo teria o feito acelerar, se ele ainda batesse.

Fui me aproximando cuidadosamente de Bella. Pude ouvir seu coração bater descompassado.

"Descanse um pouco" eu disse beijando-lhe a testa.

"Você vai voltar logo, certo?" ela estava com dúvida.

"Vou caçar bem rápido. Não muito longe. Volto quando Charlie tiver ido pescar." Ela abriu um lindo sorriso.

"Vou esperar, o tempo paresse se arrastar quando você esta longe" ela comentou.

Eu sabia o que ela queria dizer. Quando não estávamos perto o tempo parecia caçoar de mim, os segundos duravam eternamente.

"Durma um pouco" eu insisti. ela franziu o cenho.

"Vou tentar" como era teimosa!

Dei mais um beijo em sua testa. Ouvi seus coração acelerar. Como eu gostava daquele som.

"Te amo" ela disse se jogando em cima de mim.

Tomei extremo cuidado para não machucá-la.

"Bella!" eu disse surpreso. "Sem surpresas lembra?"

Era o nosso trato. Eu já havia lhe explicado. Quando ela me beijava assim, sem eu estar me controlando era mais que perigoso.

"Desculpe" ela corou novamente.

"A culpa não é sua" se ao menos eu fosse mais normal. Eu pensei, mas não disse a última parte.

Ela fitava o chão. Não ler seus pensamentos me agoniava.

"Eu te amo, Bella" eu disse por fim. Ela ainda não me encarava.

Ela estava envergonhada. Tirei uma mecha de seus cabelos da sua face.

Sua pele era tão quente e macia. Parecia veludo. Ela finalmente me olhou.

Suas orbes chocolate estavam encantadoras.

"Volte rápido, ok?" ela pediu.

"O máximo que eu puder" ela sorriu.

Aquele sorriso que ainda me dava esperança.

De repente exista alguma maneira de ficarmos juntos sem ela correr perigo de vida.

Eu só não enxergava agora, mas tinha que ter uma maneira. Sorri de volta.

Pude ouvir Charlie se levantando. Estava na hora de ir. Saltei pela janela e corri o mais rápido que pude.

Estava me sentindo feliz. Sabia que em poucas horas estariamos juntos de novo, e tudo não parecia tão ruim.

Com ela em meus braços, tudo parecia ter solução.

_

* * *

__N/a eu sei, devia estar escrevendo capítulos das outras fics. Mas eu precisava escrever uma fic sobre Edward/Bella! Ficou tosquinho, mas espero que gostem da one-shot! :D_

_Bom, comentem, dêem suas opniões, e tal!!_

_Beijooos,_

_Flora Sly*_

**_PS: baseada na música Leave out all the rest do Linkin Park!_**


End file.
